Show Them Who's Boss
by JameseMalfoy
Summary: Harry is betrayed and thrown into Azkaban. Now he will show them who is boss.
1. Prologue

Show Them Who's Boss

Rating: M for language

Pairings: None right now

Disclaimer: Not mine. Only the plot

Harry is standing on the battlefield with his eyes glazed over. He thought of all the training he had to go through to get where he is now. He thought of the extreme fights with Ron and Hermione that made the Golden Trio separate. He thought of the Slytherins that came to him for safety and to help him defeat Tom Riddle.

His wand is at his side and the ashes that used to be the body of Lord Voldemort is washing away in the wind. Harry was taught the Dark Arts so that he could defeat Riddle because no light spell would work on him because of all the rituals he went through. He was so full of Pure Darkness that only a dark spell could get rid of him.

Harry looked out over the battlefield at all the blood and carnage. From the looks of it the Light side had lesser casualties. He could see bodies of the Death Eaters that were loyal to Voldemort.

The spell he used was one that would kill Voldemort and only those that were loyal to him. The ones that weren't were set free. No Dark Mark to speak of.

All he could feel was numbness. He felt tired and worn down. All he wanted to do was sleep.

Out of no where a Stupefy spell hits him in the back. He fell to the ground… hard. He got his wish. He was knocked unconscious.

The next time Harry wakes up he is in a cell in the worse place possible. His very worse nightmare has come true.

At the age of sixteen he is put in Azkaban for doing the Wizarding World a favor. Now he will show the Wizarding World exactly why he was the chosen one. And why only he could be the one to kill Voldemort.

A/N: Hey everyone!!! Let me know what you think. Review!!!

Poll:

Should this story be slash or not?


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: See Prologue

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

Parselmouth

Chapter One

Harry had been in Azkaban for two weeks now. He has all the time in the world to do nothing but think. He, of course, remembers waking up in hell. And the visit from Ron and Hermione a week later. Just thinking about it makes him chuckle.

Flashback

Harry rolls over from staring at the wall. He looks up to see Ron and Hermione looking at him in anger and disgust. He groans. 'Why me?'

Ron, being the prat he is, opens his mouth first. "So this is how the Boy-Who-Wouldn't-Die repays his best friends. He leaves them for Slytherins and uses dark magic. I'm glad you're in here. I hope you rot."

Hermione had to put in her opinions as well. "Really Potter, you should have known better than to turn your backs on the Light. Us and Dumbledore especially. It's your own fault your in here."

Harry heard enough. "No. It's the stunners you, Weasel, and Dumbles threw at me that got me put in here. You probably ran some story, while I was unconscious, that I was going dark and you needed to lock me in here before I woke up. And Fudge being the dumbass he is, went ahead and did it. And for your information, I didn't leave you, you left me. You couldn't accept the fact that I was getting more friends while you two only had me. You both, along with Dumblefuck tried to turn the whole Gryffindor house against me. And when that didn't work, you deserted me!!" By the end of his rant, Harry was shouting. He used all the Occlumency training he got to calm himself down. Yes he finally did learn.

In a tone that would put shivers down anyone's back he said, "I hope you have fun while it lasts because when I get out of here, all that betrayed me will pay their dues to me."

Ron and Hermione both were red in the face by the end of Harry's tirade. "Potter, the Headmaster has put up extra wards to keep you here. You will never see light again. Oh and if you do manage to get out, you won't have any money. The Headmaster thinks it will be a good idea to split your money among my family and Hermione" Ron was smirking as he said this. He was waiting for Harry to blow up.

He was very pissed when Harry started to laugh. "What's so funny Potter? Have you finally gone crazy in here? It's only been a week", asked Hermione.

Harry went from one extreme emotion to another. He was going to enjoy explaining this. "No, I was amused at the fact that you morons actually think you will get your grubby hands on my money. The only way to get into my vaults is if I have already keyed you in prior to my incarceration. Otherwise you need me to accompany you. Even a magical guardian cannot get my money. I am considered an adult because my father was a pureblood and I already turned sixteen. By Goblin law I have full ownership of my money. Meaning you assholes won't see a sickle of it." Both of his ex-friend's faces were turning different shades of red. "Also add to the fact that the Goblins respect me and not you, or that delusional old coot, helps my case of you never seeing any of my money. Ever. So you can take your jealous backstabbing pussy self out of here. And take your mudblood gutter-slut with you."

Harry knew using the term mudblood would really piss them off. He turned his back to them with a chuckle. They screamed and swore vengeance on him. But he only looked back at them once to smirk. Then he went back to staring at the wall. They eventually left him when their voices started to go hoarse from screaming.

End Flashback

Harry's chuckle turned into a full laugh. But this laugh was an evil one. All the guards that heard this had a sense of foreboding.

A/N: Okay so far I'm sure Harry's fiancé will be female. It will be someone you least expect it to be. If you guess I'll give you a cookie!!! Her identity will be revealed in Ch. 3. R&R tell me what you think.

I won't be updating as often as I would like to. Check my profile under IMPORTANT. It will tell you everything I need you faithful people to know. Til next time.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Harry was thinking about his real friends, and hoping that they were okay. But the main thoughts running through his mind were about his fiancé's safety. He hoped she was being taken care of. He knew she would be persecuted if anyone found out. So they kept it a secret. Even though they were both sixteen at the time of engagement, they both had to grow up fast, her being a Slytherin on the Light Side with Death Eater parents and him the Boy-Who-Lived. Also adding to the fact that Harry was emancipated, due to Sirius's will, was a big help. They knew they loved one another and they didn't want to wait to let each other know. Also the two of them being in the center of everything definitely did not guarantee that they would survive this war. They were just waiting for Harry's fiancé to turn seventeen. That was, until Azkaban happened.

Now Harry was thankful that he decided to keep the engagement a secret until all the dust settled.

Harry sat in his cell trying to figure out the date. He could feel his birthday coming up. 'Okay, the final battle was on May fifteenth and it lasted a few weeks, but I'm not really sure. I have been here for two weeks because it has been a full seven days since the gruesome twosome were here. And that bitch let me know I had only been here for a week when she was trying to taunt me. But I don't know how long they had me unconscious before they put me in this hell. So I may be off by a couple of days. Oh well. The next time someone comes to "visit" I'll ask them the date. But so far that leaves me with around June twenty-second. I have a feeling I won't be here much longer.'

With that last thought Harry started laughing. All the guards that heard it had shivers run up their backs at the sound. They knew that laugh did not bode well for them in the future. Some were even smart enough to request a transfer the next morning.

Page Break

While Harry was boringly counting the bricks in his cell, a group of his "real" friends were setting a plan to bust him out. For someone just walking into the situation it would look very strange. Because huddled together in groups were the Weasley twins, Bill, Charlie, Blaise Zabini (girl), Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Daphne Greengrass, Millicent Bulstrode, Fleur Delacour, Tracy Davies, Vincent Crabbe, Greg Goyle, Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom.

Surprisingly Neville started the meeting. "Okay so here is what I was thinking…"

AN: Sorry it's been so long guys. Thanks for the reviews I really appreciate it. My updates will be sporadic so bear with me.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Last time:

Surprisingly Neville started the meeting. "Okay so here is what I was thinking…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Before Neville could say anything else, a bang came from the back of the room followed by a loud thud. Quicker than anyone could blink there were fifteen wands pointed in that direction. War has made them all faster at drawing their wands.

The bundle of clothing started to move. And talk. "Bloody hell!!! What a trip. That fucking hurt. You couldn't have landed me a little softer!!!! Bastards."

While this person was murmuring to himself, Neville was the first to recover. "Oi!! Who the hell are you? And how did you get here? This place is covered by the Fidelius charm."

At first the bundle of rags didn't say anything. Right when Neville raised his wand the person started speaking. "Oh sorry, let me introduce myself. I am Sirius Orion Black, last of the Black line. Well with the exception with Malfoy over there. Oh yeah!! And Harry."

Everyone by now was staring him incredulously. Everyone except Luna of course.

***Back with Harry***

Because Harry destroyed all the Dementors in the final battle, Azkaban only had a charm to replicate the feeling a person has when around them. The charm was put into the building itself and on the floor of all the cells. But because it wasn't Dumbledore who set the charm, Harry was able to overpower it. To be honest Harry probably could have overpowered it even if Dumbledore set the charm. He was by far the most powerful wizard right now. And his magic hasn't even matured and settled yet.

If anyone were to walk by Harry's cell they would be astonished. Harry was levitating in a meditation position in the middle of his cell. He had a tendency to do that when he was reinforcing his Occlumency shields. The astonishing part was that there were about six different magic suppressing charms on his cell alone not to mention the one on the hall and the building themselves.

**Mindscape**

Green grass and rolling hills as far as the eye can see. Off to the right there is a single building. Looks more like Hagrid's hut. Harry walks up to the door, "Fluffy Vernon." He goes in and looks around. "Still in good shape, that's always good. I wonder what Dumbles tried to do. He probably tried to pry into my mind that stupid arse. He couldn't figure put how to get there." Harry walks over to the table and looks under it. He grabs a small pot stuck to the underside of the table and opens it. Floo powder. He goes over to the fireplace and throws a pinch in. "Norbert Petunia", he says as the password. The fireplace doesn't turn the fire green like normal. But this is in Harry's mind so nothing is normal. The fire recedes and the back wall disappears. (A/N: Kind of like Sleeping Beauty.) The stairs go up into another building. Hogwarts. Harry made his fortress into Hogwarts. But he did something different. He made it like it was under the Fidelius Charm. The hut, that looked like Hagrid's, was the entrance. As soon as you get passed that though it's harder to get in. There are more passwords and charms needed to get there. Harry went to his mind's center, the Headmaster's office.

After three more passwords and three more staircases he was standing in front of the gargoyle. "Slythindor." The statue moved out of the way. Going up the winding staircase and into the office, it was not what Harry was expecting. The office was in a wreck. Harry's anger pushed him out of his own mind.

**End Mindscape**

He hit the ground hard. He stood up and dusted himself off. "Well. That was different. Let's try that again."

He closed and started reorganizing his mind to his satisfaction.

***Back with Sirius***

Luna in her dreamy way said, "Well you certainly have come a long way. You're supposed to be dead. But that still doesn't explain how you got through the charm surrounding this house."

"Oh!! That's easy to explain Luna. You see the Powers That Be feel that they owe Harry for the hand he was dealt. Because it is him that is supposed to set the balance, he was supposed to have a happy life. But Dumbles interrupted that when he thought that he was the ultimate power. I think it is all those spiked lemon drops over the years. They want him stopped as well. Apparently he pissed them off something awful." He looked around at everyone. "There's a couple people missing before I go any further. Malfoy go get your dad and Luna go get Remus."

The incredulous stares just got worse. Blaise stood up, "Has being dead completely addled your brain? I thought dying reverses the effects that living does to your body. Lucius is a Death Eater has been and always will be!! He almost killed Draco we he escaped Malfoy Manor last summer. He almost didn't make it. I will NOT give him another chance at it!!"

Sirius sat there with his expression closed off until Blaise was done. "Are you finished?" Without waiting for an answer, "Good. Draco let me ask you something. How good is your father in dueling?"

"Superb, why?"

"Because, I greatly remember his dueling skills. And he does not miss his mark. Ever. Especially at close range. You escaped because he let you. What I am about to tell you stays in this room except for Remus when he gets here. Lucius and I are together. Well we were and I hope to get back with him. He was and is a spy for the light. Always has been. Believe it or not most Malfoys have been." Sirius saw Draco's look. "Yes, even your grandfather Abraxas. Don't worry Narcissa is still your mother, the piece of work that woman is. They are purebloods after all. But your father's heart belongs to me." Ignoring their incredulous stares. "Now can someone **please** go get Remus and Lucius? And where am I exactly?"

Fred and George Weasley finally speak. "You're at—"

"— Potter Manor"

***Back with Harry***

Fixing his Occlumency shields and using a lot of internal magic to do it, Harry is exhausted. Magically, mentally, and physically. He passes out.

**Dreamscape**

Blue sky. Weightlessness. Clouds as far as the eye can see. Trees in the far distance getting closer. The feel of the wind passing. Harry sees a pond in the distance. He makes his way there. The sun peeks through the clouds and he looks down. He sees the outline of a large bird. Maybe an eagle. He sees the pond closer now. Just as he gets to the bank, he hits a shield. The shield, when touched, looks like ice. Harry studies the shield then hits it with all he has. The feeling of extreme cold fills him. Starting from his wings and talons. When it the feeling starts to overwhelm his body he wakes up.

**End Dreamscape**

Harry sits up gasping for air. When he finally gets his bearings he looks around. To his amazement his bed and the walls close to him are covered in ice that was starting to melt. But the temperature doesn't seem to affect him. _'Hmm, I'm getting more magic. Maybe I'm an Ice or Water Elemental? I can't seem to remember what I read about elementals. I need to get out of here.'_

***Back at Potter Manor***

Not many people in the Wizarding World give pureblood girls much thought. Most think that they are just raised to think like their future husbands. Many of the Slytherin girls put on a mask to cover their intelligence. Pansy Parkinson is one of these people. She lets everyone think that she is interested in two things only: fashion and boys. But her mother taught her that knowledge was power and if you use it quietly, then you can surpass most without them even realizing it. Since joining with the Gryffindors in her group, they have shown her that she can speak her mind without reprisals. So, at the moment she is going to take advantage of this.

"I hate to break it to you Mr. Black, but we have no way of contacting either one. We lost contact with Remus right before the battle at Hogwarts. We assumed he either deserted us or was killed by 'friendly fire'. And I just don't feel comfortable putting my boyfriend back in harms way of his father."

Sirius smiled. "Miss Parkinson please don't call me Mr. Black. The name is Sirius. Remus was poisoned right before the battle but he managed to overcome it. He is in the Shrieking Shack right outside of Hogsmeade. Lucius is in Malfoy Manor in his study. He locked himself in there right before the battle. Draco, as a Malfoy, you know there is a secret passage from his study to the grounds. The only people to know that are Malfoys and their spouses. Narcissa does not know about this passage, but I do. Can you explain that?"

The surprise and happiness in Draco's eyes sealed it for everyone. "So my father really is on the light side?"

Sirius nodded and smiled. Some of the shadows left Draco's eyes. Relief and hope shined through. "I can go get him. I know all the underground passages. I can get there unseen."

Neville who up until this moment was quiet, finally spoke. "Draco I will not let you go by yourself. Me, Greg, and Vince are going with you. Bill and Charlie, can you two go to the Shack and get Remus? I am not sending Luna anywhere." He got nods from all around. "Fred, George watch him. I still don't trust him just yet." Pointing to Sirius.

All the men apparated out to do their tasks. Millicent looked over to Blaise and Pansy. She raised one eyebrow. "Now what?" Luna answered for them. "Now. We wait. But while we wait, we can set up three extra rooms for the guests we are to have. Millie could you go to the kitchen and talk to Dobby and Winky about helping?" Millie nodded and made her way there. Sirius got up also, "I'll help too. I remember this place now. Gred, Forge come on you have to watch me."

***Shrieking Shack***

Bill and Charlie make their way through the busy streets of Hogsmeade. During the war it was a ghost town. They look around in disgust as the people go about their lives completely oblivious to fact that they threw their savior away like he was yesterday's garbage. They finally make it to the path to the shack. They make sure they aren't being watched and apparate inside. Right into the path of a wand.

Remus heard them walk up to the path. So he was prepared for them when they got inside. "How did you know I was here? Everyone thinks I'm dead. Come to finish the job? It's not enough that you put another innocent person in Azkaban, but now you're killing off any opposition?"

Bill stepped forward a little. "Actually no. We thought you were dead until someone told us otherwise. We have been hiding out after what happened to Harry. We are planning a break out for him. Everyone that is on Harry's side is at Potter Manor. We want you to join us."

"How do I know this isn't a trap? Give me an oath that this isn't a trap and I'll go with you. Refuse and you both die."

Bill looked at Charlie. He nodded. They both made their oaths. Immediately Remus relaxed. "So when do we leave?" All three smiled. Bill grabbed Remus and side apparated them. Charlie a second behind.

They landed in front of the girls. They all jumped up, wands at ready, until they saw who it was. Luna smiled, "Welcome Remus and welcome back boys." She went back to the plans for Azkaban. "Oh! Remus your room is up the stairs two doors down on your left. Go rest. I'll be up to check on you in twenty minutes."

Remus looked over to Charlie confused. "We know abut you being poisoned and Luna is studying to be a healer so she's more qualified then us." Remus nodded and made his way up stairs.

***line break***

Fred and George couldn't contain themselves any longer. "So Padfoot—"

"— how was—"

"—being dead?"

"It sucked because it wasn't my time to go. Many people died in Harry's life that shouldn't have because of that manipulative old bastard. The Powers That Be were not happy campers. So they plan to undo some things. They brought me back and they plan to bring someone else back for Harry. I just can't tell you who yet. I have to speak with Remus first."

"Surely you can give—"

"—us a hint. We—"

"—don't want Harry upset."

"He's already in Azkaban."

"Too much might—"

"—break him."

Before Sirius could say anything Millie spoke up. "I'm really getting tired of all this. You show up after being dead and start making demands. You are in no position to do that in the first place. I know that you are Sirius, you have proved that by turning into Padfoot, but I don't know how Harry will react to seeing you. I'm more worried about his mental state. And now you are telling us that another person who is supposed to be dead is going to make an appearance?!! I will NOT lose my fiancé after I get him back. So, you better figure out a way to tell him you are alive so that he doesn't have a breakdown. Because if you don't, I will make sure it's your time to go next time around!!!" With that she turned around and made her way into the kitchen and left three stunned men in the hallway.

All three recovered at the same time. Fred looked at George. "Did she say fiancé?!?" They looked at Sirius to see him smiling. "Oi!! What's got you?" Sirius looked to them, "She just reminded me of Lily. Harry picked a good one for the future Mrs. Potter."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

There are no words to express my apologies for taking this long. I said they would be sporadic but I didn't mean this long. RL is so unpredictable. I've lost many people, including my mom. Add school and work full time and you get long absences. R/R let me know what you think.


End file.
